Fall Away
by LorienLegacies7
Summary: She is perfect in everyway. Marina is falling away.
1. Her tears

**Disclaimer! I do not own Lorien Legacies nor the cover photo. Enjoy! This is a Naverina Story in case you are wondering.**

It was a fairly normal day when she arrived. Number five. She showed up and the penthouse, her clothing torn and perfect auburn hair in two thick braids over her shoulders. Crystal blue, almond shaped eyes wide open. Her sudden grin as she slung a small bag over her shoulder still haunts Marina. Number Five made herself comfortable, going by the name Alyssa. Everyone seemed used to her, to trust her. That is besides Marina and Six. They both had their doubts about her. The others were obbssed. Sam, constantly blushing whenever she was around, Nine, constantly trying to impress her, Ella, sticking close to her side, John, going to her for advice, Sarah, making Five her new best friend, and then Eight. He was the worst. He was all of these things combined. He put in the extra effort. It hurt. It stung. Marina hurt everytime they laughed at eachothers jokes. It really stung. She was strong. How could she let that affect her? No, she wasn't going to be weak. There was still a mission at hand. Constantly, Marina's thoughts raced back to his curls, his emerald green eyes. Then to Alyssa's long beautiful hair, and tiny tanned body. She had Marina beat. Marina wasn't ready to give up yet. No, Five and Eight weren't a thing. Not yet. There was still a chance. So Marina picked herself up and proceeded to the roof of the John Hancock Center.

She pushed open the door letting cold air move her silky black hair around her face like a sheild. Her stomach dropped. Knees shaking, a single tear dropped down her cheek stopping halfway down. Marina closed her eyes as timed seemed to stop. She thought about the scene. Eight and Five, tangled in eachothers arms, lips squished together in a passionate kiss. It couldn't be. It was. Marina's stomach clenched as she felt an chill go through her. The wind? It couldn't be, it felt almost like her healing legacy. No, this was darker, colder. The tear stuck to her face with a numbing chill. Marina's eyes fluttered open with frost covered eye lashes. Seeing the tear stuck to her face, she swat it off causing it to shatter on the ground. Five and Eight who had broken from the kiss, stared at her in awe. She jutted her hand out and the ice spread, curling around her ankles and snaking up her legs. She looked up, making eye contact with Eight. Marina thrust her hands to the sky. A downfall of heavy snow whirlpooled around her. Then it happened. Eight wrapped his arms around Five to keep her warm. Marina couldn't take it. She raised her hands to her heart and pushed hard. Five, seeing the action used her telekinses to redirect her blast. The icy current hit her in the head instead. Marina shuddered and fell over clutching her head as the ends of her hair began to turn white. The white strands made their way up her black glossy locks, stopping at her shoulders.

With an icy heart, and her new found legacy, Marina threw open the door and hurried down. She welcomed her room with a sob. He had done this to her, and it was her fault for letting him. This wasn't going to stand. No, Marina would show them. Show her.


	2. Her fight

**Heyyy! Five, want to do the disclaimer?**

 **Five: No I don't like you.**

 **Me: Pft I don't like you.**

 **Five: Everyone likes me, especially Eight.**

 **Me: Not for long *Long painful laugh***

 **Five: Ok ok I'll do it. LorienLegacies7 does not own Lorien Legacies or the cover photo.**

 **Me: Thank you now go sit in the corner.**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Marina sat in her room sobbing into her sleeves. A knock at the door had her on her feet.

"It's just me Marina," Six said in a soothing voice.

Marina opened the door. She was met by Six engulfing her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Marina, had I know I...," Six cried out.

"It's not your fault, but how did you find out?"

Six hesitated, "Well, Eight said you saw him and Alyssa then well...I found a trail of ice leading here." Marina sniffled.

"Now we can't just let her get away with this can we?," Six grinned. Marina shook her head, a small smile crawling onto her lips.

"Let's get you cleaned up, I'll go get you something to wear while you shower."

"Okay I guess..." Marina walked to the small bathroom that was inbetween her and Six's rooms. The water was turned on as Marina climbed in. She let the water wash away her tears and worries. It was over all too soon as she dried off to meet Six in her room. Marina usually wouldn't wear something like this but how else was she supposed to show up Alyssa? She was dressed in tight adidas leggings, a black and white adidas shirt, and black adidas shoes with white stripes. The oppisite of what Alyssa would wear. Six let Marina's black and white hair flow down her back with a braid crowing the back of her head. If this doesn't work than Marina was completely lost. Six dressed similar just with ripped skinny jeans and a silver coat. They both made their way to the kitchen where John and Eight were talking. John smiled up at us. Eight was staring at Marina but refused to make eye contact. Breaking the silence, John spoke up,

"Nice to see you two out."

Six smiled back,"We got sick of Netflix I guess." That brought a laugh out of Marina.

"Are there any plans for today," Marina asked with a small grin. Eight was still staring although Marina ignored it. Then Alyssa walked in. Maybe she could show us up without even trying. Eight turned from Marina to smile at her. Marina looked alittle less confident. Alyssa again had her hair in braids, a white nike crop top, and nike joggers. Six looked angry while Marina's smile faded. Alyssa reached over to hug Eight. Marina put her hand on the counter, creating a sheet of frost that John quickly melted with his lumen, and Six commanded to the sink. John winked at Marina and she gave him a thankful smile. Eight pulled away suddenly with a look of utter guilt on his face. Ella was sitting on the couch staring at the back of his head. She had a look of concentration on her face. Marina realized what Ella was doing and muttered a curse. Eight looked at Alyssa.

"Sorry something startled me but it's fine now," He said taking her hand. After that everyone went to their own activities and by the end of the day fell asleep. Marina however couldn't. Something was up. Her arm was being pulled by a cold chill. Her legacy was trying to tell her something. She ran to the living room in time to see Alyssa flying away. Marina rushed to Six and used a small stone to transfer her legacies to Marina. Turning invisible, Marina walked on a trail of ice in the air. She followed Alyssa for a good half hour before dropping into an ally. Mogs sat there. Scout's to be exact. The pale skin and large puffy tattoes gave them away. Alyssa dropped a package into the largest Mog's hands and flew away. Marina didn't follow but instead waited untill Alyssa was gone. Then she darted out from her hiding place tuning visible. She thrust out her hands sending icicles through the first three Mogs. The others turn to ran but slipped on the now icy ground. They too were stabbed. That left the big Mog. This one fired at her leaving a burn on her arm. She raised her hands to the sky using Six's element legacy to conjour a small storm. Large enough to create desent sized sharp hailballs. After the first couple dropped. The Mog was left to dust. The storm went away and Marina scooped up the package. How could Five do this? Marina's adidas shirt was singed and her tights ripped. Her shoes were covered in dust. She turned invisible and walked on ice back to the roof. She slipped into Alyssa's room where she was pretending to sleep and took her by the throat before Alyssa knew what was happening. Marina became visible as her and Five fought. Alyssa flew them to the living room as she screamed. Eight teleported in as the others ran in.

"Marina leave her alone!," Eight yelled pulling at Marina. Marina glared at him sending a piece of ice his way. He dodged and stayed back probably figuring out what to do.

"You traitorous bastard," Marina yelled through gritted teeth.

"They don't know that," Alyssa whispered. Marina's eyes went wide.

"I saw Marina giving something to a group of Mogs out in the streets! When I confronted her she tackled me," Alyssa whimpered.

"Lies," Marina cried. Now Alyssa had her pinned down. Six rushed over pulling Alyssa off and holding her hands tightly behind her back.

"How could you Marina," Eight said with a hard glare.

"How could I? Maybe you should ask your little girlfriend," Marina repied showing the mark on her arm where she was hit.

"If I was working with them how did I get this?" She produced the package peeling it open and taking out a letter. It was handed to John who read it aloud. Eight burst out in tears at the ending.

 _ **Sincerly, Alyssa/ Number Five**_

Six knocked Alyssa unconcious and tied her to the railing leading upstairs. Eight shook his head and ran to his room in tears. Marina wanted to follow him but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooHope you enjoyed! I will do a couple more chapters. ALSO, DID ANYONE ELSE NOTICE MARINA AND JOHN KISSING IN UNITED AS ONE!? JDVNJVRJAVAJVJVEJAV**

 **-LorienLegacies7**


End file.
